


Top 5 List

by Anonymous



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, I had to write it though, M/M, Peter is 18, Peter loves older men and has forever, SO MUCH FLUFF, but I'm still going to hell for this, he really just wants to get fucked too, the marshmallow fluff, totally consensual, we need more frottage in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tony finds out he's number 1 on Peter's super hot older man who he wants to fuck list. Um it sounds cracky but there is some seriousness here. Fully consensual here and Peter's an adult. It ended up much more emotionally charged than I wanted but hopefully it's still good. So fucking fluffPlease be nice? I've NEVER written this fandom and honestly it was really hard to write as I've not written or published anything since 2016. Totally unbeta'd and I speech recognition software to write.





	Top 5 List

Peter threw himself into the back of the car without glancing up, “Heya Happy.”

Happy grinned from where he turned to stare at Peter who still hadn’t lifted his head or acknowledged Tony sitting across from him. This would be entertaining he knew it.

“Flash giving you a hard time? You never actually told me why he calls you penis you know?” Happy could see his boss open his mouth to start snapping out whoppers but he put his finger to his lips. He really was curious.

“Awww man! I didn’t tell you did I?” Peter smooshed his face deeper into the seat and stretched a bit, ignoring Mr Stark because this was going to be funny.

“So like Ned and I have a list of older hot guys who we would love to get fucked by right? We’ve had this list since like Middle School. Well Eugene in 7th grade got a hold of the list and decided since I was gay I was Penis. It’s just hard to believe that 5 years later the asshole still is so stuck in the closet he can’t see the gay for what it is. I‘d totally go for an older experienced man any old day….oooof”

Happy couldn’t help but laugh as Tony started choking.

Tony couldn’t help but sputter. His sweet little intern who had never ever spoken like this around him was talking about being gay and hot older men? What the fuck and how had he missed this.

“What? Peter……..do I need to worry about this?” He asked seriously as he could feel concern welling. What kind of shit was Peter getting himself into.

Peter sighed and turned to Tony lazily, the week of finals having taken a lot out of him. “No worries Mr. Stark, it’s all famous celebrity types who we have no chance with. Like Ned’s list has Sean Connery and Liam Neeson tied for number one. My numbers two through four are Sam Elliot, Johnny Depp, Graham Green, and Gd rest his soul the lovely David Bowie.”

Peter glanced across again and started laughing at his mentors face. He looked completely gob smacked and stunned silent.

“I’ve always had a thing for older men. May says when I was in Kindergarten I told everyone at a playgroup that I was going to marry David Bowie.” Peter snorted and buried his face back into the seat. What he wasn’t telling Iron Man was that he’d also been obsessed with Tony Stark himself since he was six. Hell the number one hot guy he’d let fuck him happily was sitting across from him. It had made it hard working with Tony for the past 3 years. Because somewhere along the line his feelings for his mentor had changed from just a nice mentor feeling to honestly to Gd love. He would follow Tony Stark to the end of the Earth and back endlessly. Even knowing he would never tell the older man. He would happily take whatever he could get and keep his mouth shut. Glancing up he met Tony’s eyes, they were hooden and dark and intense and Peter couldn’t help but shiver.

“So…..two through four huh?” Tony couldn’t help himself dropping his voice and hearing Peter talk about being attracted to older men had gotten his hopes up. Peter wasn’t a young 15 year old anymore. He was 18 and legally an adult.

It had been hard as it seemed like the moment Peter had hit 18 his body had decided that since the kid was legal to start reacting to everything. He’d been a wreck feeling like a monster for lusting after a teen that could be his son. He glanced at Happy who smirked and rolled up the divider. He had a feeling he’d been set up. Big time.

He was pretty sure he knew number one but he had to be sure. “Who was number one Pete? Should I be jealous I didn’t make your list?”

Peter shuddered at the heat he could hear in Tony’s voice. He’d been so worked up from finals that just having the man he’d looked up to his entire life look at him was getting him a bit bothered.

“Let me show you my list.” He mumbled while pulling up a photo he’d taken ages ago and sent it to a Tony.

Tony glanced down at his phone and opened the photo, eyes going to the date in the corner. Seven years ago? But there he was under 1. Tony Stark. He glanced up and could see the worry and fear in Peter’s eyes. Christ the kid had really put himself out there and was waiting for rejection from the look of it.

There was no way ever that Tony would turn away Peter but they needed to talk.  
“Come here Pete. We have to talk.”

Peter moved to sit near Tony and was surprised to find himself pulled into a hug. He pulled back and was surprised when Tony pressed a soft his to his forehead.

“When we get to the compound we will talk ok underoos? Just please stop looking so terrified. I do want you Pete. So fucking much but we have to be on the same page.”

Tony pulled back to meet Peter’s eyes and was glad to see the nervousness fading from his face. At Peter’s small smile and node he pulls him back to his chest. Cuddles are always good and Peter fits against him perfectly.

_._._._._._._._._._.

The ride to the compound and then the elevator trip should have made him anxious, should have made them both anxious. But it was comfortable, a little bit of anticipation and a bit of excitement. Peter had hope, for the first time in a long time that maybe the Parker Luck wouldn’t come out to play. It probably helped that their hands had been clasped since they got into the privacy of the elevator.

Tony would never admit it but he was nervous, Peter had stuck with him by his side as a friend through so much. Through Pepper deciding it was too much, through the Avengers coming back and through how they slowly had to piece together a team again. Peter had been there. But he had to tell Peter exactly what was up with him. The young man needed to know how fucked up he was before they entered into any kind of relationship even if it was purely physical. All the cards needed to be laid out for the both of them.

Peter let himself be led to the comfortable couch and was surprised when Tony Stark himself sprawled out on the couch on his back and yanked Peter on top of him so they were face to face. Tony’s hands cupped his face gentle.

“First things before this discussion?” Tony pulled Peter to him and kissed him. It was a simple kiss just a brief press of lips but oh it was so sweet and tender it had them both shuddering.

“Pete, this will be whatever you want it to be. But you need to know sweetheart, that I’m fucked up. Pepper couldn’t take it. I’m an asshole. I shut myself away in the lab too much, I can’t give up being Iron man. You know my history. But Pete, I love you. So fucking much.”

Peter’s eyes were misty, he felt choked up. Reaching up he gently ran his fingers down Tony’s cheek.

“Tony, I’ve been in love with you since I was 15. I know everyone expects me to be too young to know love, too young to know anything about the world. But, I’ve seen the world at it’s worst and I’ve seen it at it’s best. I’ve seen you at your worst Tony Stark and this right here in your arms is where I belong.” Peter paused for a moment feeling a bit embarrassed as a tear ran down his cheek. Laying himself out like this was not easy but Tony’s face…..Christ Tony’s face still looked like he didn’t deserve love and he needed to let him know the truth. “Tony I only ever feel safe with you. You are it for me there will never be anyone that will be my home like you. You might be an asshole but I’m a snaky little shit. If you shut yourself in your lab? I’ll shut myself in there right with you. I would never want you to give up Ironman because I understand it. Spider-man is how……it’s how I make myself feel better about my guilt. You are the home my heart searched for so long. Now I’m fucking quoting songs, but Tony I love you and I will take whatever from you that you are willing to give. I hope….” Peter’s voice broke a bit and Tony gently stroked the tears off his face. “I hope you’ll give me life. I’d be so fucking honored if you were my home for the rest of our lives no matter how long or short that may be.”

Tony couldn’t believe what had just come out of Peter’s mouth. It was so touching and he was completely shocked that this is what Peter felt. Very gently he pulled Peter to him for a heated kiss. He’d never imagined that Peter would feel anything for him. A middle aged washed up man with gray hair. Feeling Peter’s hands tangle in his hair he deepened the kiss pressing his body up against the younger man’s. He pulled back slightly to break the kiss.

“What do you want Pete? I don’t want to push you into anything.”

Peter sighed, he would love to have sex with Tony right now but honest to Gd he was just exhausted and so riled up just from the few kisses he was rock hard against Tony.

“I’d love to have you fuck me into yesterday right now Tony, but I’m fucking exhausted and so horny I’d cum in a second.” He pressed a gentle kiss against Tony’s nose.

Tony started up at Peter he could definitely see the exhaustion from the finals he’d taken during the week. He grinned a bit and winked before running his hands down Peter’s back. He adjusted their positions slightly so Peter was straddling him their clothing covered erections pressing and rubbing.

“That’s ok baby, right now? We’ll get off and take a nice nap and tomorrow we’ll get to the fucking.” Tony’s hands went to Peter’s hips urging him to move.

Peter whined low in his throat as each thrust sent a full body shudder through him. He couldn’t believe this was really happening. He whimpered as his eyes met Tony’s and held and he could see it finally and recognize the look in his lover’s eyes. Love. His own face was bright red he could feel it. He was so very close to spilling.

“Tony…..”

He couldn’t help but chuckle gentle at Peter and pulled him in for another deep kiss feeling the younger man tense and whine into the kiss as he spilled over. The sound and just the knowledge that Peter had gotten off had him cumming just a second later pressing against Peter roughly.

Peter slumped against Tony. He knew they’d need to get up and into the shower soon but right now he just wanted to lay against his lover for a second. He hummed a bit a line of a song coming to him.

“It is you I have loved all along.”

Tony couldn't help but smile a bit helplessly. Peter gave him hope. In himself, in the future, in them. He kissed him again gently, before continuing the song staring straight into Peter's eyes, "Your love rushes through my veins, and I'm filled with the sweetest devotion. As I look into your perfect face."


End file.
